Gone
by Storyluver62
Summary: Musa's gone. Away from Alfea and Riven. No one knows where she is. Told form Musa's point of view on her new life on Earth. But you can't run from your troubles, they always find you again.
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up!" A loud voice said tapping on the door.

"Come back later!" I called out pulling the blankets over my head.

"Now!" My boss yelled through the door.

"Urghh" I groaned as I sat up.

"I want you downstairs and ready in 2 minutes" My boss yelled.

"What ever!" I yelled back brushing my hair. Well it wasn't really _my _hair. It was a brown wig. But whatever. I got ready and headed downstairs.

"Hey" I said nodding at the people sitting on the couch downstairs, I didn't know them but it's polite to acknowledge them.

"Here she is" My boss said pulling me over. She smiled at the visitors and I dropped down on the couch.

"Here I am" I said sourly, annoyed at being woken up so early.

"This is Martha and Jamie" My Boss said introducing me. I nodded again.

"So why are you here?" I asked them.

"They are your new advertisers" My boss informed me.

"What happened to the last ones?" I asked yawning.

"They've decided to take a break" My boss said blinking a little.

So she fired them…Again.

"Nice to meet ya, but I've got a lot on today" I told them, "So I'm gonna leave now" I got up and walked out.

"She's not always like that" I could hear my boss hastened to tell the advertisers behind me.

"Yes I am" I called back and slammed the front door shut as I walked out. She disserved it for waking me up so early.

"There's the happiest girl on earth" My driver said chuckling at my sour expression.

"What ever Mike" I said getting into the limo, "Let's just go"

He got in and started the car.

"Where to?" He asked.

"My favourite café" I said vaguely.

A few minutes later the limo pulled to a stop.

"Here we are" He said cheerfully.

"Thanks" I said getting out. I was immediately blinded by flashing lights.

"Thanks for coming" I said waving and smiling at everyone. I signed a few autographs before walking in.

I walked over to the table my producer was sitting at.

"Hey" I said sliding in to the seat.

"Ok" My producer got straight into it, "I've organized for there to be a 'ball' on in two days" She said handing me a sheet with the details, "It'll be a great chance for you to get to know some other people and have a good time"

I flicked through the sheet barely reading it. "Sounds cool" I said handing her the sheet.

"So you'll go?" She asked me with disbelief, I never agreed to things this easily.

"Sure" I said looking out the window.

"Great" She checked her watch, "Dear me, I must be off" She got up and left.

"Hey" I called the waitress over. "I'm going now ok?"

She nodded a little too enthusiastically and I smiled back at her.

I handed her some money and left.

Two days later…

I looked again through my wardrobe for a dress. I pulled out dress after dress and none were _it. _Until I found one dress at the back of my wardrobe. I pulled it out and looked at it. It was perfect. A deep purple dress. I even found a mask to match, (It was a masquerade ball) I got ready and headed down stairs. My boss was going to meet me there.

The limo pulled up at the hall where the ball was being held.

I walked down the red carpet while everyone screamed and took my photo.

I looked around the ball. I could see lots of people here, all hidden behind masks. Then I saw someone that I swore I knew, even with the mask on. I couldn't miss that spiky magenta hair.

_Crap. _

I shook my head and walked around the ball greeting everyone, trying to ignore that nagging feeling in my stomach.

"Hello" A girl's voice said behind me. I spun around and almost had a heart attack. It was him, standing with a blonde haired girl.

"Riven" I blurted out with out thinking, he looked confused.

"How'd you know my name?" He asked. Hearing his voice was like torture.

"My boss mentioned it" I said thinking quickly.

"Huh?" He said even more confused.

"My mum's her boss" The blonde said still clinging to his arm, "Has she mentioned me?"

"Yeah" I said wildly backtracking, "All the time" I examined the girl, Chloe her name was, I remembered now.

"It's so great to meet you at last" Chloe kept talking.

"Yeah, great to meet you too" I said lamely, "I have to go now" I walked away my heart beating wildly. He didn't recognise me.

I mingled for most of the night, trying to avoid the dance floor.

"Do you wanna dance?" Someone asked me. I slowly turned until I was looking at Riven.

"Uhh" I said trying to think of an excuse.

"Come on" He said taking my hand. I shivered at his touch but went with him to the dance floor I'd been avoiding.

We started dancing but the song finished. We waited for the next song but…

It was a song I just to dance to with him. It was _our _song. I let go of his hands.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"I know this song" I mumbled, "Lot's of memories"

"Same" He said looking at me. "It's the song my girlfriend and I used to dance to" I looked away. I turned and walked away out of the ballroom.

I was half-way down the hallway when a hand grabbed my arm.

"Wait" someone said. I pulled my arm out of his grasp and turned around.

"What?" I asked looking at the wall instead of him.

"You left" He said breathlessly, probably from running after me. "After I mentioned that it was a song my girlfriend and I danced to"

I swallowed. "So?" I said trying to remember how to breathe.

"You know her" He said, "Musa"

My eyes widened, "No" I said.

He smiled dryly, "You do"

"I don't know who you're talking about" I said shaking my head.

"You look a lot like her" He said looking at me, trying to see past my mask.

"I'm her cousin" I lied.

"So you do know her?" He said.

"Yes" I said. No point in denying that now.

"You're her cousin?" He repeated. I nodded.

"Do you know where she is?" He asked.

"No" I said again, "I don't know anything about her anymore"

"You know something" He pressed. This was starting to annoy me.

"No, she's gone!" I yelled, "And she's never coming back!" I picked up my dress and ran while he was taking in what I had said.

I jumped into the limo. "I wanna go home" I told Mike. He looked at me strangely but started the engine.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood on stage singing. People were screaming and shouting my name.

I was trying my best. But my mind was full. Of who? You guessed it. _Him._

Things were going fine. I was famous. I lived a carefree life and I didn't have to think about my past at all.

But Noooo. The gods just couldn't leave me alone to enjoy my new life. They had to send in the _one _person I never wanted to see again. And seeing as he was dating my boss's daughter. I would be seeing a lot of him. Whoever's up there has it in for me. Big time.

I finished the first half of my show and walked off stage.

"What was that?!" My boss practically screamed at me the moment I was in hearing range.

"Singing?" I guessed shrugging.

"No" My boss said, "That was horrible!" She waved her arms dramatically.

There was no way I was putting up with this right now.

"No!" I snapped back, "You know what's horrible?! Having your ex-boyfriend suddenly appear at a ball and having him remind you of everything you abandoned!" I snapped.

"Am I interrupting?" A girl asked from behind me.

Chloe.

I whirled around to face here and naturally, _he _was there too.

Crap! How much did they hear?!

"Sorry" Chloe said walking over to her mum, leaving Riven standing there in front of me. His face was blank, making it impossible to tell what he was thinking or feeling. And that scared the hell out of me.

I brushed the bangs of my hair back and walked to the other side of the stage and pretended to talk with the stage manager until they left to go back to their seats.

My boss walked over. "We'll talk about _that _after your show" She told me.

Sure we would. She'd just feed me some bull about it being a coincidence and I should just forget about it. Yeah right. It's very easy to forget about it when it's staring you in the face. Not.

I went back out on stage and finished the concert. And yes it was the worst concert I've ever held. But the fans seemed to think it was ok.

I left pretty quickly, not wanting to bump into Riven again.

At my house…

I dropped down on my bed and looked up at the roof. I refused to give in.

But not for long. I got up and reached under my bed. I pulled out a big cardboard box and blew the thick layer of dust off the top. I hadn't opened this in…was it four years now?

I pulled of the lid and dug through the stuff inside. I couldn't find it. I picked the box up and dumped the whole contents onto the floor. I looked through it all. There were lots of photos. Mainly of me and my friends.

My friends…I sighed.

I picked up one of the photos and looked at it. We were all at the lake. All of us smiling for the camera, we had no problems and no cares.

Then the guys came in. That's when the problems started.

The girls all found guys. So did I, for that matter. Suddenly they were a huge part of our lifes. We depended on them and loved them.

I put down the photo.

I kept looking. I unconsciously began to sort them into groups.

Photos of friends in one pile. Photos of me and Riven in another.

Memories were hitting me like a train. But I couldn't stop.

The pile slowly got smaller. I still couldn't find it.

I had to find it. Even if I spent all night.

I sorted the last photo…It wasn't there…

The piles of photos were huge. But I didn't care about them. I angrily knocked them over sending them skidding across the floor.

It wasn't there. The words echoed in my head.

"Michelle!" My boss yelled from downstairs.

Michelle…My new name on earth.

"I'm home!" She continued.

So? Like I cared.

"So get down here!" She yelled up.

I banged my head on the side of my bed from where I was sitting on the floor.

"Now!" My boss yelled.

I got up and opened the door.

"Alright! I'm coming!" I yelled back.

I walked downstairs and dropped down on a couch.

"Now" My boss said sitting down on the opposite couch from me. "About Riven…" She started. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence" She said.

I knew it.

I closed me eyes and tried to drone out her voice. Luckily I was saved by the door bell.

I got up and went to answer it. I pulled the door open without checking who it was. And boy, did I regret that.

I stood there staring in shock…


End file.
